Little Mac
Little Mac is the playable protagonist in the NES version of Punch-Out!!. Little Mac is known by fans for his jumping uppercut called the "Star Uppercut", so called because stars are needed to use it, which has a greater deal of strength than the normal punches. It may knock out his opponents depending on how much energy they have left. He is supposedly 17 years old, 4"8 (5'7" in the Wii version of Punch-Out!!), 107 lb (49 kg), and hailing from the Bronx, New York. He is interested in getting into the World Video Boxing Association, which has a long history of rookie boxers joining the ranks in an effort to become world champions. He traveled New York in hopes of searching for someone that could train him. He met 200 different trainers and was rejected 200 times. It was not until he met Jerome "Doc" Louis, who was a former heavyweight champion in his own right, that he began his journey to the top of the Boxing circuit. Doc gives Little Mac advice between rounds in both games. Doc Louis put Little Mac through a hard training regime, in which Little Mac was eventually able to overcome. Once it seemed that Little Mac was ready, Doc Louis put his skills to the test. Little Mac fought the likes of Glass Joe, King Hippo, Soda Popinski (originally "Vodka Drunkenski"), and many other boxers before reaching the final fight against Mike Tyson (later replaced by a generic character called "Mr. Dream"), which saw Little Mac gaining the victory and the championship. In other appearances besides the NES Punch-Out!! games, Little Mac appeared in the Wii title, WarioWare: Smooth Moves in one of the micro-games based on the NES Punch-Out!! games. He later appeared as one of the Assist Trophy characters as well as one of the regular Trophies in the Wii title Super Smash Bros. Brawl. In that game, he does his one-two jabs and punches he learned from Doc Louis, as well as his Star Uppercut. He is voiced by Hisao Egawa. The SNES version of Super Punch-Out!! features a blond-haired boxer named by the player. The Electronic Arts game, Fight Night: Round 2 for the Nintendo GameCube claims that this character is "Little Mac" (or simply "MAC" according to the boxers he wears), but as the Fight Night series was not made or released by Nintendo, this is not considered canon. Nintendo has recently confirmed the boxer to be Little Mac on the official website. Little Mac was also featured as the protagonist in the Punch-Out!! stories featured in Valiant Comics' Nintendo Comics System, appearing in the stories "The First Fight", "Outsiders", and "Fox and Hounds". He also makes a cameo in the prologue short of the Captain N comic books, suggesting that his stories are canonical to the Captain N continuity, although he never showed up in any of the actual Captain N stories (nor did King Hippo, a Captain N regular, appear in the Punch-Out!! stories). He can also be found as a Hasbro Action Figure, as an Applause action figure, and in a Topps trading card series. In the Wii game titled Captain Rainbow, Little Mac appears as a supporting character. Little Mac will appear once again as the main character in the upcoming Punch-Out!! title for Wii. Category:Characters Category:Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! boxers Category:Punch-Out!! Wii boxers